minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2020/@comment-4264287-20160511224901
In case anybody actually cared (unlikely) here is what 2020 was: During her time on Earth before Ecuram ended her, Maphailet had converted some humans to Nexecroxism. The Nexecroxists resurrected Niglesh, which directly translates to "Nightmare" in the forbidden merimr language. (The guy on my profile picture) He then killed them all in a burst of energy and continued his mission: Opening Drekarionals. Ecuram catches him, and Niglesh splits through binary fission, as it's species allows it to do that. It then claims to be a Vhou-Atroph, which is a species of amortal shadows that reproduce asexually with insane mental powers. One Niglesh begins to open Drekarionals, while the other fights Ecuram with a weapon called "The True Blade of Forgotten Shadows", which is considered to be one of the few weapons capable of killing a Vhou-Atroph. They continue to fight while the other Niglesh is continuing to open Drekarionals. Ecuram uses photokinesis on the fighting Niglesh, which only makes it angrier. It throws him onto a wall, then scrapes him across it. The fighter approaches Ecuram, talking about how he had ripped Eugene Ferata's vocal cords out of him before crushing his trachea. Leaning in closely, Niglesh tells Ecuram he'd do it to another Ferata if that's what it took to open Drekarionals. Seizing the oppertunity, Ecuram uses all of his mental ability to grab the ancient blade with telekinesis. The fighting Niglesh freezes and for once experiences true fear. Ecuram stabs it, causing it to explode into black smoke that shot in all directions. The opener Niglesh had just finished opening Drekarionals, however. Merimrs begin to walk out of the doorway. Niglesh cackles horribly, saying he would've done it before if he had made sure Eugene was dead before releasing Charoosama from Drekarionals. Ecuram runs over, ready to strike. Niglesh uses telekinesis in attempt to throw Ecuram into Drekarionals. He succeeds, but not before Ecuram stabs Niglesh on his way through the portal. Making sure he kept ahold of the sword, Ecuram closed the door to Drekarionals as he flew through it, in hopes it wouldn't open again for a long time. Once through the portal, Ecuram is greeted with several merimrs, and Vhou-Atrophi. He kills most of them, while the rest escape. A Nexecrox Vhou-Atroph (Bloodmongers, a species of shadow snake that feeds on the blood of other organisms) slithers through the doorway and Ecuram kills it with great difficulty. After making it to the surface of the planet with the doorway on it, Ecuram is greeted with a group of Xirai, (singular xira) friendly people with the fangs of a snake, and occasionally the wings of a bird. They explain that they heard the doorway was opening, and wanted to see if they could get out too. Ecuram apologizes to them that he had closed it. They are content with his explanation and allow him to join them. Ecuram meets a female Xira named Kate, and develops a relationship with her. Kate's mother, Ericka, trusts Ecuram will try to reopen the doorway so that the Xirai can go to Aero and help with the new merimr issue. Ecuram stays in Drekarionals for what feels like one year. After hearing word that some Vhou-Atrophi were trying to reopen the doorway from the Drekarionals side, Ecuram and the Xirai return to Cretal, the planet that the doorway is on. Ericka gets attacked by a Bloodmonger, and tells Ecuram and Kate to go without her. Ericka's fate is unknown. Ecuram and Kate go through the doorway and go to the surface of Earth. Though Ecuram expects the Earth to be similar to Orachi, it is actually in good condition. Ecuram tells Kate to hide her fangs (Xirai have retractable fangs) and shows her the way to his hometown in Maine. Natalie, Ginger, and Matt find him showing Kate around and ask him where he's been for the past week. Ecuram tells them it's been a year, but they insist it's only been a week. Ecuram decides one year in Drekarionals is one week in Aero. I guess I'll stop here or something.